Da Yang
Da Yang (Zǝleifār "Benevolence" in Godspeak) is a fictional character created by Gilbert Martinez. He is a major character in the ''Infinity War'' sub-series. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 27987 BC' Da Yang was created on December 21, 27987 BC, alongside Xiao Hu, in an unknown part of the Omniverse. The two were created by the All to both aid in the search for the pieces of the Infinity Staff and be his pupils. Da Yang was willing to obey his father, while Xiao Hu was not as keen on obedience as his brother. The All taught both of them everything there was to know about the creation and split of the Omniverse and urged them to gather the pieces of the Staff. '27987 BC–1974' Both Da Yang and Xiao Hu carried out their given objective for many years, though for different goals. Da Yang wanted to bring the pieces together so that he can help converge the Omniverse, while Xiao Hu wanted to use the unified staff for his own objectives. Xiao Hu's intentions were for power, while Da Yang's intentions were for peace. Da Yang first confronted humanity in 8299 BC. Early humans worshipped Da Yang as a deity and made sacrifices in his name, though Da Yang insisted that he wasn't a deity and urged against their sacrifices. Some of them followed his advice, while the others continued their practices and developed a religion based on him. Those who remained chose not to worship Da Yang, but instead worshipped other beings. Da Yang grew an unconditional love for living beings on Earth. He wanted the humans who obeyed him to learn to love in the same way, and so he became their teacher. He didn't want to be feared, but he wanted to be respected and trusted. He also encouraged them to carry on his teachings, even in his absence, and share them with their children. His students did exactly this. By the fourth generation, Da Yang's teachings were spread through oral tradition, and so there was no need to consult him anymore. Da Yang was satisfied that others were following his word, and so he became the overseer of Earth in 8234 BC. He continued this for the next 10,208 years, until early April 1974. Xiao Hu first confronted humanity in 7267 BC, well after his brother. At first, the humans had thought Xiao Hu was Da Yang, though he insisted, "I'm nothing like that spineless fool known as Da Yang, for I am superior to him." Xiao Hu demanded worship and sacrifices in his name, and he used threats of eating the humans to scare them into submission. Da Yang caught wind of this when one of the humans prayed for him to save them. Da Yang confronted Xiao Hu both in anger and confusion. Da Yang demanded to know why Xiao Hu was terrorizing them, to which Xiao Hu replied, "These humans are weak and need a more sufficient leader to follow. I am their perfect leader, whereas you care too much about them to assume leadership." Da Yang responded, "I do not seek for leadership; I seek the Staff for our father the All, which is what you're supposed to be doing. Instead, you're laying waste to these precious lives that you demean as being weak and insipid." Xiao Hu scoffed at his brother and said, "Your father should have graced you with less cowardice." Da Yang shouted at him, "And our father should have graced you with a heart!" Enraged, Xiao Hu began to fight him, while Da Yang defended himself and the humans. The two fought for a while before the All came to break up the fight. The All said, "What is the meaning of this? Who caused this skirmish?" Xiao Hu said, "It was I, father. I started it. That spineless waste of life you call Da Yang refused to take advantage of these pitiful humans." Da Yang replied, "Take advantage! Is that what you call this terrorism of yours?" The All interjected, "That's enough!" The two were quiet. The All looked to Xiao Hu and said, "Oh, dear son, while I do appreciate your honest admittance, this is not what I have taught you and your brother to do. You are supposed to search for the Staff, yet here you are searching for trouble." The All then looked to Da Yang and said, "As for you, dear son, you should also be searching for the Staff. While I appreciate your readiness to protect these humans, you have to learn that not every human can be saved." The All said to both of them, "I will not tolerate these feuds. You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves. If either one of you should cause any further conflicts, the instigator will indeed face punishment." Da Yang said, "I am truly sorry, father. I will not cross you again." Xiao Hu was silent, though he did have a slight look of remorse. The All then departed. Xiao Hu said to his brother, "I'll leave you to your vices. You aren't worthy of my anger." Xiao Hu then departed. He would stay away from Earth from that point onwards. Meanwhile, Da Yang chose a group of one hundred humans to be graced with special abilities. Some would allow them to detect pieces of the Staff (Detectors), while others would allow them to be more in tune with the Omniverse (Receptors). Da Yang met Draco in 1802. Draco was born in Verona, Italy, on December 21, 1762. Even though Draco was a Western Dragon, the two became close friends. '1974–2019' On April 3, 1974, the Tesseract was broken in Bethesda, Maryland. One shard travelled through several universes before it reached Da Yang. He recognized the shard as originating from the Tesseract, and so he touched it in an attempt to salvage it. However, the Tesseract ended up merging him into the body of Tony Stark alongside Xiao Hu. Da Yang became a part of Stark's personality, although he could manifest himself whenever Stark gathered immense energy within himself without anger. Da Yang was able to become independent again during the 2015 Convergence. Afterwards, Da Yang became both a Primary Avenger and a primary member of the Guys. He also resumed his meetings with Draco. 'The Infinity War: 2019–2060' During the Infinity War, Da Yang joined the All's mission to protect the Omniverse from Devil Hulk. As a Primary Avenger, he directly faces him and his forces. He accidentally helps in initiating the splitting of the Staff and Dark Staff in the Last Battle of May 10, 2060. 'In Alternative Timelines' ''Dystopia 2031 In ''Dystopia 2031, Da Yang tries to fight against the 2029 Invasion, though he ends up being captured and placed into torture. Powers and Abilities *Flight *Pyrokinesis *Transfiguration **Human form Personality Da Yang is of good nature, and he is slow to anger much like Lyra Monlovar. He also displays humility and is willing to protect those he holds dear, which includes all life on Earth and New Earth. Appearances in Chronological Order *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **''Blood Moons'' sub-series — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***First Blood Moon — April 15, 2014 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **''Infinity War'' sub-series — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***Infiltrating the Resistance — February 28, 2032 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 'Alternative Timelines' *''Dystopia 2031'' — September 29–November 29, 2031 Category:Characters Category:Dystopia 2031 Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:Children of the All Category:The Guys Category:Students of the All Category:The Avengers Category:Primary Avengers Category:Dragons Category:Infinity War II belligerents Category:Members of the New Alliance